Falling In All The Wrong Places
by BlackButlerKitty
Summary: Sebastian is falling in love at all the wrong times. Will he finally fall at the right time?
1. Chapter 1

This year was starting out as the worst year possible. First of all, I had a raging headache at the moment, which was practically just a hell in itself, not to mention there was absolutely no quiet place whatsoever in this damn school. Second of all, I had no idea where I was and I had the worst feeling that I'd end up locked in some strange room full of intestines or something else equally creepy. I hated the fact that I'd had to move schools right when I was getting used to dealing with all the shit at my other school. There were some good things about moving schools, like now I get to "start fresh" and "make new friends" except starting fresh never really helped me because sooner or later people would find out something I didn't need them to know then all hell would break loose. There was the fact that my ex wasn't here though, which was without a doubt, great but, there was a chance that he was possibly buddies with someone from this school, which would lead to everyone finding out I was gay which would, again, lead to all the bullsit that I'd just escaped from my other school. But luckily that hadn't happened yet so now I just had to deal with finding a quiet place to relax. I had been searching ever since the bell for lunch rang in hopes of maybe finding a library or something. Of course I could have just talked to someone but... I hated talking to people, I just couldn't stand it. I was always afraid that I'd end up totally screwing up the conversation and probably ruining my life. About a minute later I found myself standing in front of a large door with a green book painted on the front of it. The library no doubt. Or maybe the English room... Or maybe a teacher who just really likes books. I slowly opened the door and walked. My eyes widened in amazement. I could have sworn it was like walking into a fairy tale. The floor was a red velvet color and the shelves were all oak. It smelled refreshingly of old books. There were small tables all around the library with little chairs pushed into them. From here I could see a ceiling to floor length window that was at least eight feet wide. The curtains were also a red velvet with golden strings hanging down next to him. They were closed and the rest of the room was lit with small lamps scattered around the book shelves.

"Can I help find anything?" Said a sudden soft voice from behind me, just about making me jump out if my skin. I turned around to find a tall cream skinned lady with long, braided, spider lily red hair resting on her shoulder. She had on a red dress with black lining and red heels. She looked a little too young to be a librarian but I wasn't one to really ask questions.

"N-no I was just trying to find somewhere to relax and read. I have a huge headache and I couldn't even begin to think what sitting in the courtyard would do to me." She chuckled softly and nodded, smiling sweetly.

"You don't look like one of the boys who would just come in here to mess around so you can sit back there by the window if you want. We just got a new couch and I decided to set it back there. Just keep that window closed, it ruins the lighting in here " I smiled and thanked her then walked to the back of the back. As I walked down the aisles I observed my surroundings, this library was absolutely gorgeous. I couldn't imagine a school library ever looking like this. As I kept walking I actually began to realize how big this place actually was. I made a mental note to ask the librarian about why it was like this later. When I reached the back I sighed with relief, the couch looked extremely comfortable. Fighting my urge to run and jump on to it, I walked calmly towards it and sat down. I sighed and closed my eyes. God this is comfortable...

"Hey! Move the fuck over!" Whispered a deep voice loudly. I jumped probably six feet high- and right off the couch, letting out a yelp as I hit ground.

"Well that works too." I looked up and my eyes widened, I could feel my face getting hot and I was sure that I looked like a total idiot. In front of me stood probably the hottest man I had ever seen in my 16 years of living.

He had long light gray hair that covered his eyes, with a single braid in it. There was a long frankenstein looking scar that went across his face. He was wearing a black hoodie that looked a little too big for him, a pair of black jeans and black boots. He sat down on the couch and smiled down at me. That smile could kill a man... Why am I not dead yet?

"Jeez you look like a kicked puppy I really didn't mean to scare you that bad. I continued to stare at him, my eyes probably as wide as saucers. He laughed.

"You gonna get back up here, or just sit there and stare at me like an idiot?" I quickly got up, shaking like a leaf and sat next to him.

"I didn't mean to scare you like that, sorry." He said again.

"I-It's fine." He smiled again, and I began to feel slightly faint.

"So what's your name?"

"S-Sebastian." I stuttered stupidly.

"I'm Undertaker." He said slowly with a slight hint of embarrassment. I felt my cheeks heat even more and I nodded.

"That's a first." I looked at him questioningly.

" Sorry it's just that people just usually look at me like I'm a freak, then ask if that's actually my name like it's some kind of joke or something."

"T-that's stupid." I said quietly.

"Yeah I know... Wait, did you just talk?" His eyes widened in mock surprise. I lowered my head and I was sure by now I was as red as a tomato. He laughed again.

"Are you new here? I haven't seen you before." I nodded sheepishly.

"Do you want me to show you around or have you already gotten all that down?"

"Well I know my first few classes but I don't know where my next few classes are."

"What's your next class?"

"Err... Biochemistry." I answered.

"Oh cool! We're both in honors, well that's my only honors class, but whatever... I'll take you to your last few classes if you want!"

"Well if you don't mind..." He smiled at me just as the bell rung and he held out his hand which he grabbed and jumped up. Holy shit... He's touching me... And he's cute... And I just met him... I was just about sure that I was about to pass out.

"Let's go!" He said happily and started to run to class, practically dragging me along behind him. This might actually turn out to be a pretty good year...


	2. Chapter 2

We ended up getting to class late but that that's mostly because we were all the way on the other side of school (not much of an excuse considering Undertaker went to the library every day and always got to class on time). Plus I wanted to ask Madam Red (the librarian) why the library as so large.. and victorian I guess you could say.

"Well the original owner of this place before it became a school was more of a victorian kind of guy. he loved books too."

"Why did he decide to build a school?"

"Originally it was supposed to be a library." My eyes widened. _A library?! This is_ _ **way**_ too big to be library.

"But as I'm sure you noticed this place is a little too big to be a library. Not to mention it would have looked a bit too much like a school." Well yeah, that too.

When we walked into class everybody's eyes were suddenly trained on on us. The teacher looked at Undertaker camly.

"Would you like you explain why you're late Mr. Gray?" I looked over at Undertaker. _Is that his last name?_ He looked back at me with a look as if to say: " _I'll talk to you about it later."_

"I was escorting a new student here, we would have gotten here earlier but he wanted to ask Madam Red something."

"Alright just see to it that it doesn't happen again. Please take your seat." Undertaker nodded.

"Thanks Mr. Spears." Undertaker mumbled and grabbed my hand again; practically dragging me to the back row. As we passed by the third row I noticed a guy staring at me. He had white hair with amethyst eyes, and he was was wearing a black T-shirt with purple writing on it that I couldn't quite see, black ripped skinny jeans and a pair of boots almost identical to Undertaker's. His eyes were glowing with some kind of hatred. Not that I really knew why he would hate me, considering I hadn't even met him yet. After we passed him he looked back at me for a second then went back to concentrating on the teacher. Undertaker sat down and pushed me down on the chair next to him.

"Alright so today we have a new student." _Oh god no. Pease! I just sat down. Don't do this to me._

"Can you please come up here Sebastian." I sighed. _Well fuck you too._ I slowly got back up and walked back to the front of the room. _Could have done this when I first walked into the room you jerk face._

"Please give us some information about yourself." I looked at him doubtfully. _There's not really much for me to tell dude._

"Go on." He said smiling at me encouragingly.

"Alright well… My name is Sebastian Michaelis, my favorite animal is a cat…" I felt like such a kindergartener saying all this. I heard a few snickers around the room as I said this, confirming that I sounded like a kindergartener to everyone else too.

"That's great. Do you have any hobby Sebastian?"

"Uh… I read." I answered awkwardly as I heard a few more snickers. I looked at the teacher pleadingly. _Oh please let me sit back down._ But of course he ignored me, probably deciding it would be funny to embarrass me further.

"What about your parents. Can you tell us about them?" I looked up at him. _You asshole I'm almost positive you know they're dead._ Again, he seemed to ignore the look I gave him.

"They're dead. They've been dead for six years." That ended in a burst of laughter from everyone in the class except Undertaker and that strange guy that had been staring at me, whose eyes seemed to just to start glowing with anger. _He can't possibly be mad at them for laughing. Maybe he just doesn't want to see me standing up here._ I again looked at the teacher pleadingly.

"I'm sorry about that... Do you have any siblings?" _WHAT THE FUCK DUDE?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!_

"Shut up and just let him sit down Mr. Spears. Everyone's getting sick of looking at him." It took me a second to realize that that guy had been the one that had said that. _Jerk._

 _"_ Ash that was very uncalled for." _Ah, so his name is Ash._

"I was just speaking what everyone else was thinking. Can you blame me?" Mr. Spears sighed and looked at me.

"Go ahead and sit down." I lowered my head and practically dashed back to my seat. Undertaker looked at me worriedly. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. What's up with that guy anyways?"

"Who? Ash? He's just a jerk in general. He never talks to anyone unless he's arguing, or yelling, or talking shit, he never looks at anyone unless he's glaring at them, and he never touches anyone unless it hard and with a clenched fist." I nodded.

"I didn't think he would start anything with you on your first day but I guess that's just how he is, I feel really bad about it."

"It's fine... It's better now than never. Assuming by what you said, I'm gonna have to get used to him eventually." Sure I acted fine but I was actually pretty hurt. _Ha! You sensitive little bitch._ I sighed and put my head down on the table.

"Sebastian wake up!"

"Dude I was just fucking put my head down for three seconds!" The moment it came out, my hands flew to my mouth and I instantly turned red. _Fuck..._

"Office. Now." To think two words could somehow fill someone with so much fear. I groaned mentally and got up, walking out of the room. The whole time I felt that one pair of amethyst eyes burning into the back of my head. _Great job Sebastian. The first day too._


	3. Chapter 3

"So you're here for back talking a teacher..."

"I-"

"On your first day."

"Th-"

"And you cussed at him."

"I-"

"Care to explain yourself?" I was on the verge of slapping this guy across the face. I usually wasn't like this but today just wasn't my day. I'd been trying to explain for the last six minutes, but that, of course was after waiting eighteen minutes just to see him.

"It just slipped out." I mumbled.

"Sebastian, this is your first day, I don't see any records of you doing anything else like this, and you've been a straight A student all your life. Is there something wrong?"

"It. Slipped. Out." I gritted out slowly through clenched teeth.

"Did something provoke this?" " _Well they were laughing at me and the teacher wouldn't let me sit down until Mr. Fucknutt said something totally rude and unnecessary."_

"I'm just a little nervous, and today hasn't been the best of days."

"Well just make sure it doesn't happen again, I don't want to be the one who has to write something unsightly on your report."

"Yessir." I stood up quickly and practically dashed from the room. The moment I stepped from the office door the bell rung. I groaned and began walking back to my Bio/Chemistry class. _Just great, mighty fantastic that is. I should have brought my god damn backpack with me, but then of course I had no idea he would take so freaking long._

Right when I was about to walk into the class, Ash came walking out holding my backpack.

"This yours?"

"Uh yeah.. Thanks."

"Don't think this makes us friends fag." _Great I'm being called a fag already, and I didn't even do anything to make them think that._ I rolled my eyes and turned around then suddenly I felt a strong hand on my arm and I was yanked back.

"Don't fucking roll your eyes at me." I glared at him and yanked my arm back.

"Leave me the hell alone." I snapped and stormed away. I was already halfway down the hall when I realized I didn't know where to go. I sighed and pulled out my schedule when Undertaker came bursting out of a bathroom next to me, his hair disheveled and his clothes a little messed up. Of course I just ignored it and assumed he had just been trying to hurry since he didn't want to be late to class. When he saw me standing there his eyes widened a bit and it may have been my imagination but, there also seemed to be a slight tint to his cheeks, and he seemed a little out of breath. I ignored it and looked back at my schedule.

"Oh what do you have next?" He asked and looked over my shoulder. I groaned.

"Trigonometry." I hated math, even though I'd always gotten A's in that class. (Or every class for that matter except P.E.)

"What?!" His voice seemed to squeak a little and crack. He grabbed my paper and stared at it. His eyes widened again.

"Wait, you have ALL honors classes?!" I nodded and he shook his head.

"All except P.E." I joked. He grinned and chuckled a bit then looked back down at the paper.

"Smart and cute!" He said happily. _Cute?_ I felt my cheeks start to heat up slightly. He seemed to notice this and he smiled widely.

"What? Never been called cute before?" He asked jokingly.

"Well no…" He shook his head as if I'd done something wrong.

"That's just ridiculous. You're the cutest boy I've ever met let alone seen." I blushed even more and he laughed. I looked down and scrunched my eyes closed. He began quietly reading out my classes to himself.

"First period Honors World History with Mr. Lau, he's pretty funny. Second and third period Honors English with Mrs. Red, I forgot she she was an English teacher too. French with Mr. Sutcliff, watch out I heard he likes little boys." He said jokingly and I laughed softly. Though I had seen him staring at me during class and every time he would walk by me he would somehow touch me on my shoulder or something like that.

"Fifth lunch, Sixth Honors Biochemistry with Mr. Spears and yours truly! Then for seventh period you have to horrible heartbreaking HONORS Trigonometry with the one and only Ran-Mao." By now he was talking like a game-show host and I was cracking up as he read over my schedule.

"And under the Right curtain ladies and gentlemen we have another back-breaking class… P.E…. With Mr. Sutcliff in the flesh." At that I groaned. I have the two worst classes on earth right after each other, **and** I had to deal with Mr. Sutcliff twice in one day. Undertaker smiled at me again with that beautiful smile of his.

"Take it or leave it Mr…"

"Michaels."

"Sebastian Michaels. Catchy. Take it or leave leave it."

"Well I just don't know sir."

"You have four seconds to choose or I'll have to choose for you. Four. Three. Two. One." Right when he said One the bell rung and he jumped.

"Shit! I totally forgot! Your next class is right down the hall to the left and gym is down there!" He yelled, pointing to the other end of the hall, then started and started walk/jogging towards his next class.

"I'll see you later!" And he was sprinting at top speed to his next class. I sighed and walked to the door of my next class and the first thing I saw was Ash, sitting next to the only open seat in the room, and that before he looked at me and it seemed like all the hatred in the world was suddenly transferred into those eyes... And then he noticed that he was sitting next to the only open seat in the class and it looked like he was about ready to kill every single person in that room, and me he was going to let die a very slow painful death, which I wouldn't mind at the moment.

"I would like everyone to meet the new student if you haven't already. Sebastian would you like to tell us some things about yourself?" _Oh god please, not this again._


	4. Chapter 4

After an exact repeat of the events from the period before, (Except being sent to the office) I was told to go sit down, which I did with both reluctance and happiness. Happiness being because I couldn't stand the fact that Ash had decided to be an ass, **again,** and everyone was staring at me. When I finally got to my seat, I slowly sat down, trying as hard as possible to avoid eye contact with Ash. The moment I sat down he scooched as far away from me as possible. I rolled my eyes and looked up at the board where Ran-Mao was quickly scribbling down a problem on the board. When she was done she looked at Ash and raised an eyebrow where he quickly went back to sitting in his seat correctly. She nodded as if saying " _Good, now stay that way"_ And sat down at her desk. I easily solved the answer and sat my pencil down. I looked over at Ash, who was looking at me with wide eyes. I raised an eyebrow and he glanced down at my paper, shook his head and went back to working. I just shrugged and looked back up at thehoused which now had the answer, and another problem. _Damn she's a fast little quiet woman._

When I was in the middle of solving my problem I felt a poke on my shoulder and I looked over to see a bright green eyed boy with blond hair with a green Zelda shirt and brown pants.

"Hi I'm Finnigan, you can call me Finny though." He said happily.

"Oh, my name is Sebastian." I replied, smiling slightly.

"Yeah I know, I feel really bad about what happened to you." I nodded and he smiled again, looking at my paper.

"Wow you really seem to understand this."

"Yeah I guess so."

"Could you help me?"

"Yeah su-"

"No he can't help you he's helping me. Fuck off." I jolted around to see Ash glaring at Finny. It wasn't just a glare, it was as if all the hate in the world had suddenly pooled into his eyes.

"O-oh s-sorry." Finny stuttered out. I turned back around and glared Ash.

"What the fuck was that about?" I whispered loudly.

"I need help." He stated blandly as if nothing had happened.

"Well you didn't need to be such an asshole about it. Plus I thought you hated me."

"I do hate you, but you're the only person in this class who actually understands this shit."

"There's always the teacher." He just stared at me blankly.

"The teacher? She doesn't even talk."

"What a helpful teacher." I muttered.

"So will you help me?"

"No, because you're an asshole."

"Or do I have to force you."

"You're kidding me right? I love how you just think that everyone is scared of you."

"Because they are."

"Well sorry to burst your little egotistical bubble, but you just found an exception to that little thought of yours." The moment I finished my sentence the bell rang, making me jump up and practically dash out of there. Truth was, I was actually pretty scared of him, but for the sake of my dignity, I acted like I wasn't.

I walked down the hall to gym and opened the door as slowly as possible. " _Maybe it won't be as bad as you think. Maybe I'm just overreacting."_ I thought to myself as I walked into the boy's locker room.

" _Well I wasn't overreacting… "_ I thought to myself as I walked out of the gym. I'd had to deal with Mr. Sutcliff staring at me the whole time, and when we were walking back into the locker room, I could have sworn I felt him touch my ass. I stepped into the hallway and Undertaker was standing there smiling.

"Hey." I smiled back.

Hey, whatcha doin' here?" I asked.

"I just wanted to see if maybe I could walk home with you."

"You don't even know where I live." He smiled creepily.

"Well I could find out."

"Er… That's not creepy at all…" He laughed and smiled.

"Fine then I'll walk you home to keep you safe."

"I can keep myself safe."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah."

"Well then I'll walk you home because I want to get to know you."

"Well I guess that's not too bad if an excuse to stalk me…"

"I'm not stalking you!" He said defensively and I smiled, laughing.

"Alright alright come on."

Five minutes later we were on our way to my house, Undertaker skipping along beside me.

"So, why does Mr. Spears call you Gray?"

"Well he think it's too much of a waste of time to say my full name so he just calls me Gray."

"Oh well that makes sense."

"I just think he's a lazy jerk."

"I actually liked him." Undertaker looked at me with wide eyes.

"Even after he totally embarrassed you in front of the whole class?!"

"Well I'm sure he didn't do it on purpose and he didn't embarrass me, Ash did."

"Right… Ash. I really am sorry about him."

"Oh it's alright I don't mind… That much." He looked over at me.

"Do you like him?" I felt my cheeks heat up slightly and he sighed.

"Someone like you doesn't deserve him. You someone like m-" He cut off abruptly, blushing slightly. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What were you going to say?" He blushed even more.

"Oh nothing important…Isn't this your house?"

"Oh yeah! I'll see you tomorrow!" I said and ran to my house, waving to him and smiling, before shuting the door behind me.


	5. Chapter 5

I walked into the kitchen and dropped my backpack on the table, sighing with relief of finally being home. I took a deep breath, taking in the wonderful scent of home.

"Oh house how I missed you." I said, hugging the table. I smiled to myself and skipped to the fridge then let out a groan.

"You and your empty fridge." I mumbled. I shut the fridge then grabbed a pack of crackers off the counter.

"You're useless to me you stupid house, all you do is keep me warm, but you never feed me, nope, never ever ever eve-"

"Sebastian I don't know if your home and I don't care either way I'm coming in!" I heard as the front door slamming shut. I smiled. The one thing that could actually make me happy next to food was Ciel, my best friend since fifth grade... Well I was in fifth grade when we met, he'd been in fourth, he was the same age as me but he'd been held back a year. I'd been his tutor for in some club after school and with his flashy sense of humor and my tendency to fall for bad boys we'd instantly become best friends, but there was also the fact that he was straight.. So after awhile I got over him. Sure, he knew I was gay, and yeah he knew that I'd had a crush on him, but he didn't care, to us our relationship was worth more than anything in the world, and he wouldn't let something as stupid as that get in the way.

He walked into the kitchen, and seeing me he smiled widely.

"Hey Sebby, how was the first day of hell?"

"Certainly not worth moving schools."

"Well you can yell at your grandma for that, she's the one that decided to move."

"I did beg her to move so I could be closer to you..." Right, the reason I had moved schools... My grandmother had gotten a new job as an accountant and decided it was time for a new house as well, and a new school for me, even if my old school was only about a mile away. I'd insisted on moving here, so she'd insisted that I at least go to a closer school.

"Exactly. Now, I can just walk into your house whenever I want without having to walk a mile." I scoffed.

"Yeah, now your lazy butt only has to walk four yards." He smiled.

"Yep!"

"So you're seriously just gonna walk in here whenever you feel like it?"

"Pretty much. Its pretty boring at my house, you know that." His parents were never home in the afternoon, they were always working or busy out of town. I felt like he had it worse than me because he had to live with the fact that his parents were actually alive, he just barely knew them.

"Well when we're together it's not." He laughed. sometimes I could say the most amazingly cheesy things without even meaning too

"God Sebastian any guy would be lucky to have you." I looked over him.

"Even you if you'd at least take me." I said jokingly and he laughed again.

"Ah my dear Sebby, you see, I already do have you." He smiled widely. He _did_ have me and he knew that.

"I can't deny that."

"That's why we're best friends, so I can point out things that you don't know."

"Really? 'Cause i feel like in the beginning it was the other way around." He stared at me for a few seconds before responding.

"That is very true. You win Sebby, you are the master of all." He said, sarcasm dripping from his voice and I rolled my eyes.

"Sore loser are we? Or do you just not like to admit when you've been beaten?"

"I know when I've been beaten, and what you just did there, was not beating me." Rolling my eyes, I grabbed my backpack.

"Don't you have homework to do?" He groaned.

"When do I not?"

"Well then get your backpack."

"I came over to hang out not to do homework."

"Are you going to do your homework when you get home?"

"Yeah.."

"You sure?"

"No..."

"Exactly, now go get your backpack."

"Yes mother." He mumbled then walked to the front door, grabbed his backpack and walked back. While I laughed.

"You knew i was gonna do that didn't you?"

"I was just hopping you wouldn't but I brought it just incase."

"Good thinking."

"Thanks, that makes me feel so special."

"That's good,I like making people feel that way." He rolled his eyes.

"School really turned you into an asshole." I looked over at him and sighed. _Great job Sebastian, I'm proud of you. Dumbass._

"Sorry I'm just in a crappy mood."

"No shit." My eyes narrowed and I walked upstairs, Ciel trudging along behind me.

An hour and a half later, me and Ciel were done with our homework, the last half was me helping Ciel understand his math. I looked around my room and laid back on my bed. My room was pretty big, plus I had my own bathroom. My bedroom it was painted navy blue with black carpets. On the walls where movie several posters that I'd collected over the years like _Titanic, The Theory of Everything, Someone LIke you,_ and a few other romance movies.

"I don't get how you understand this stuff." Ciel whinned, putting his homework away.

"I just do, a lot of people don't understand math."

"It seriously makes absolutely no sense to me."

"Well if you actually payed attention then that probably wouldn't happen."

"Can we not talk about this anymore? I don't want to think about it, it makes me want to shoot a puppy." I stared at him.

"Well maybe not a puppy…" I continued to stare.

"No animals?" I smiled.

"Good, now all we have to do is wait for Grams to get home." He looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Movie night."

"Oh right! What are we watching?!"

"No idea, she said she would find something really good though."  
"Well what are we gonna do till she gets home? Oh wait I know, you tell me about school." I groaned and looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Please no, I don't want to go over it again."w

"Tell me, you know I'm not going to let it go until you do." I sighed and began telling my little story of pain and torture, or so I put it.

"Wow..."

"Wow what?"

"Well there's two reasons for wow. One, wow pretty much everyone at your school is an asshole. Two, wow you have a crush on two of them."

"One."

"No, no you like two of them."

"I do not! The only one like is Undertaker."

"Yeah, but you also like Ash."

"No I don't."

"Don't you lie to me, you know you do."

"Not."

"I could tell because you got a look in your eyes when you talked about him," I started to say something but then he interrupted me, somehow predicting what I was going to say

"No, it wasn't a _I hate him_ look, it was a _I wanna get with him and have his metaphorical babies_ look." I was trying to think of something to say back when I heard the front door open and the sound of my grandma's voice.

"Sebastian, I have the movie! It's four hours so you might want to get down here and start it while I make dinner!" At that I raced downstairs, taking them two steps at a time. She smiled when she say me and even more when she saw Ciel.

"Hi dear, I had the feeling you'd be here." She said, embracing Ciel in a tight hug. She looked over to me after letting go of Ciel.

"How was school darling?" She asked, hugging me as well.

"School was okay..."

"Oh you can tell me about it after the movie if you want"

"Well I don't really feel like talking about it..."

"Well if you really feel that way, then you don't have to darling."

"Thanks Grams."

"You're welcome," she smiled, looking over at the clock "You guys better get that movie in it's already six o'clock, I'll start on dinner after I change." She smiled at us again then went to her bedroom, the only one on the bottom floor. We had two rooms on the top floor but she didn't want to have to walk up and down the stairs all the time. So the second room upstairs was just a guest room.

"Come on Sebby, don't just stand there, you heard what the lady said."

"Right." I dashed to the table, grabbed the movie off the counter looking at the case and smiled to myself. _Gone With The Wind classic grandma._ I dashed back to the living room, jumped on the couch and remembered that I still had to put the movie in. I looked up at Ciel and he, sighing, took the case and put it in then sat back down next to me.

"Ready?"

"Ready." He started the movie and we stretched out, getting comfortable for the next four hours to come.


	6. Chapter 6

When the movie ended it left us all staring at the screen in silence. Except grandma who just got up and, announced that she was going to bed, waited for us to answer for a few seconds and after we didn't she laughed and left. She'd seen the movie before, but me and Ciel... We were shocked. We sat there for a few more minutes, just sitting there staring at the screen until one of us broke the silence.

"Well... That happened." Ciel spoke quietly.

"Sure did." After a few more seconds of silence Ciel looked over at me, I looked over at him and- we burst out laughing.

"She was such a bitch!" Ciel managed.

"Oh my god she was!" I agreed.

"He was too good to her." We continued to laugh for about a minute until we were actually able to calm down.

"Ya know? That was actually a pretty good movie." I nodded in agreement and he layed back on the couch.

"So, what are we gonna do now?" He groaned out, stretching across the couch.

"We could watch _Bridget Jones's Diary._ " I suggested and he looked at me smiling. That was the only romantic movie that both of us liked.

"Yes! We haven't watched that movie in forever!" I grinned and grabbed the remote, changing to Netflix.

About an hour and a half later looked down at his watch and groaned.

"I have to go home." I frowned, my mood ruined.

"Crap."

"Well on the bright side, we only have two more days of school left and then we have a two day break," He said cheerfully. "And maybe I can sleep over on friday."

"That would be nice." I mumbled goodheartedly. He got up, pat me on the back, and smiled.

"Cheer up dude or I'll have to pull a gay joke." I huffed and glared at him, causing him to laugh at me. He knew I hated his gay jokes.

"Hey, don't be mad at me." He straightened up and looked around.

"I just need to get my backpack then I'll be out of your ass." I was about to yell at him but he was already up the stairs.

After he was gone I went upstairs and sat on my bed, pulling my knees up against my chest. Now that it was silent and I had nothing else to think about, my thoughts started to drift to school. Undertaker... Ash... Ash, why Ash? Why in the world would I be thinking about Ash? Ash was... What was he? He was an asshole. That's what he was. A cute asshole though... I shook my head and splayed out on my bed. _Just don't think about him... Don't think about him... Sleep... Forget him..._


	7. Chapter 7

_The smile that usually graced Undertaker's beautiful face had somehow faded to a shallow frown._

" _Sebastian?" Not sure why he seemed so upset I looked back at him with confusion._

" _Uhhh, yeah?" His eyes slowly went to my hand and I looked down to see another hand holding tightly onto mine. Looking up to the owner, I realized why Undertaker seemed so upset. Ash was standing right next to me, a happy smile on his face while he continued to hold onto my hand. I tried to move my hand but I couldn't, I was frozen in place._

" _Sebastian… What's going on?"_

" _Nothing I swear!"_

" _Then let go of his hand! You're supposed to be with me not him! Let go!" I tried again to pull my hand free._

" _I can't!"_

" _Why not?" I felt the grip on my hand get tighter and Ash spoke out._

" _Because dumbass, he wants me, not you." A look of hurt flashed through Undertaker's eyes and he nodded._

" _Right…" I looked at Ash as he smirked and Undertaker walked away._

" _Why did you do that?!" He looked at me and tilted his head._

" _Because you're mine and I'm determined to keep you." He leaned forward slightly, looking at me with those shining violet eyes._

" _Don't tell me you like him Sebastian.." I felt myself shake my head and he smiled._

" _Good…" He leaned forward the rest of the way and his lips touched mine…._

I jolted up, almost falling out of my seat which resulted in the whole class looking back at me and the teacher Lau, "Just Lau" raising his head from his paperwork.

"Sebastian?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm fine." I murmured.

"You sure?"

"Yeah…"

"Alright, continue your notes." I nodded and looked down at my blank paper that was currently dotted with drool. I looked up at the board with practically two pages of notes and put my head back down, happy that I'd decided to sit in the back. _Why though… Why was I dreaming or him.._ I closed my eyes. There was a sudden loud bang beside me and I gasped, falling out of my chair and onto the floor. Snickers flooded throughout the room and I looked up to see Ash standing at the desk, his backpack sitting on it. He smirked.

"Someone needs to learn to pay attention in class and maybe these things wouldn't happen." I stared at him for a few seconds before jumping up, grabbing my backpack, and dashing out of the room. I slammed into the bathroom and into a stall, pushing it shut behind me and locking it, tears streaming down my face.

"Look at yourself Sebastian, you're a mess and it's only your second day." I laughed at myself spitefully as the tears began to stream even more. I sat on the toilet, setting my feet up on the edge and opened my backpack, searching through it until I found a little black case. I took it out and opened it, setting the lid on the top of my backpack. I pulled out the little swiss army knife and flipped one of the blades out, running my finger along the blade. The tears started to stream even harder and I shut the blade and pushed it back into the box and closed it, stuffing it back into the depths of my backpack. I ran my a hand down my sleeve arm, trying to calm myself. All he did was scare me and make a stupid joke… Nothing to ruin my what, month of no cutting? Yeah I was a cutter… It all started about two years ago when… The door suddenly opened and I was yanked out of my thoughts. I quickly and quietly grabbed my backpack and lifted it up onto my lap.

"Sebastian?" Undertaker… I wanted to go out but I couldn't let him see me like this.

"Sebastian I know you're in here… I saw you run down the hall… Heard you too, as I'm sure a lot of people did." I stayed silent.

"Are you okay?" I shook my head until I realized he couldn't see me and sighed softly.

"I'm fine.." I croaked. I heard a soft gasp and he walked up to my stall.

"You're crying.." At that for some reason I broke down and began to sob. He shook the door slightly and slid one of his unnaturally long nails between the crease in the door, nudging the lock until the door opened. I looked up at him, sure that I looked like a kicked and ugly little puppy. He rushed towards me and wrapped his arms around me. My tears stopped slightly and my breath caught in my throat as I froze.

"That's right," he soothed, his voice soft quiet "It's okay Sebby, everything going to be okay, Undies here." I laughed softly at the stupid nickname he'd given himself and he pulled back slightly to smile at me.

"Theres the smile I've learned to love." I felt myself blush slightly and I buried my face against his shoulder, inhaling his scent. He smelt like burnt wood.. Like a night out in the woods in front of a campfire. Wrapping my arms around him I held onto him tightly, never wanting to lose his calming scent. He chuckled slightly and ran a hand through my hair.

"There you go." He rubbed my back and I finally felt my tears begin to dry as my breathing slowly evened out from the shallow breaths I'd been taking.

"Are you okay now?" I nodded and he leaned forward slightly and I felt my heart stop. He leaned forward even more and set his chin on the top of my head.

"Would it be okay with you to tell me what happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it." He nodded and I felt his chin move.

"That's fine." I nuzzled his neck. He kissed my head and hugged me again, humming a soft tune as I closed my eyes, forgetting the fact that we were currently sitting on a bathroom floor and for the moment it was just us...


	8. Chapter 8

"So what exactly happened?" We'd sat in the bathroom till the end of second period, (it had been near the end of first period when we'd gone in there) and now we were in the back of the class of Madam Red's second part of English, (there's two periods of english) Undertaker's fourth period teacher, Mr. Doyle, was a really laid back teacher and since Undertaker already had all his stuff finished in that class, he let him stay in here.

"Well I fell asleep in class and I had a nightmare and I kinda jumped when I woke up so everybody was already staring at me and then I put my head back in and I didn't realize Ash walked in and he scared me and I fell out of my seat and then he said some stupid asshole thing..." Undertaker shook his head and ran a ringed hand through his hair.

"I know it's a stupid reason to get all upset but-"

"No Sebastian it's not a stupid reason, you've had a very stressful week and you were bound to break eventually."

"More like month.." Undertaker looked at me and pulled me onto his lap. I squeaked and squirmed around in his lap. Madam Red looked back at us raised her eyebrows. I smiled innocently and she looked back to the board. After she looked away I turned around and glared at Undertaker.

"Can you not? I don't want everyone think I'm dating you when it's just my second day."

"Why not?" He asked, frowning slightly.

"Because I don't want to look like a man whore?" He laughed then looked at my face and realized I was serious and sighed.

"Don't worry, nobody's going to think that."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, and if they do then they're gonna get a fist in their face."

"And who's going to be the one doing the fisting?" I paused at my words and shook my head as undertaker bit his lip, biting back a laugh.

"Let me reword that… Who's going to be the doing the punching?" He smiled and hooked a finger under my chin.

"Well, me of course. Who else?" I shrugged and he chuckled softly, leaning forward and kissing me softly. I pulled back and slapped his arm softly.

"Could you stop it? We're in class."

"Well technically _you're_ in class, I'm just here."

"Well _I'm_ in class so please, let me pay attention." He pouted and I rolled my eyes, scooting off his lap.

"When did you become so touchy anyways?"

"Since I decided to?" I looked at him again and raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Do I not have a say in this?"

"Oh right sorry," he said rolling his eyes "Is it okay with _you_ if I'm touchy?" I nodded, holding my pencil like a king and tapping it on his head, trying my best to look as 'kingly' as possible without smiling.

"Yes peasant you may be touchy, just not in class." He nodded and looked towards the front of the class, freezing slightly. I looked up as well to see the whole class looking back at us, as well as Madam Red. I quickly lowered my head, feeling my face burning up as Madam Red turned back around, leaving half of the students still staring at us. I looked over at Undertaker and he was glaring at him. He barred his teeth and flipped them off.

"Get back to work assholes." He mouthed menacingly and they all turned around. I buried my face against his shoulder.

At the end of the class we stayed in the back till everyone had streamed out then I grabbed my backpack and Undertaker grabbed my hand making me blush as we slowly walked to the front of the class. I closed my eyes tightly as we neared the front of class which was taking longer than it should have… It was a pretty small classroom. When we finally got to the door I breathed out in relief and opened the door and walked out, still holding tightly onto Undertaker's hand. When we finally began walking down the hallway to the lunchroom I saw Ash standing at the end of the hallway, a look of pure anger in his eyes. When he finally caught me looking at him he flipped me off and stormed into the lunchroom. I looked over at Undertaker but he was too busy talking to people that we passed by to notice what had happened. I continued to look at him as we walked, wondering what exactly what was going on between us. I mean we'd just met yesterday and he'd already kissed me and we were holding hands… In front of everyone…

I went to pull my hand away and he turned to look at me.

"What's wrong?" I looked away and tucked my hands into my hoodie.

"Hey if you didn't want to hold hands you could have just told me." He was talking happily but for some reason the words seemed to sting a little. When I went to look at him again he had stopped a little ways behind me to talk with some guy. I sighed and walked into the lunchroom and sat in our usual spot, deciding I wasn't hungry. I put my head down and two minutes later someone sat next to me. Assuming it was Undertaker I just kept my head down.

"You know it's rude not to look at someone when they sit next to you." That voice… I quickly put my head up, trying my best to make a look that said "get the fuck away from me." Ash looked at my face and laughed.

"What's wrong?"

"All you've been doing since I got here was give me shit. You've been rude, disrespectful and I really don't appreciate it."

"Well you're kind of a fag so…"

"So, I'm just like you. You don't have to be such an ass." He giggled and i tilted my head slightly, not expecting to ever hear that kind of a sound out of him. It was kinda cute…

"That's very true, except I don't go around fucking guys that I've just met." My eyes widened.

"I'm not fucking anyone?!"

"Yeah? What about Undertaker?"  
"There's nothing between us."

"You really expect me to believe that after the way you two were holding hands?"

"We're friends, why do you care anyways?" He shook his head then looked at me for a few seconds and nodded.

"Its best for you that you stay that way too." I raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Because you're going to get hurt if you don't." I scoffed.

"Well why would you care? You hate my guts." Something flashed across his face and then he was angry. _Was that hurt? Why would he…_

"I'm just telling you because you're new because I seriously don't give a fuck about you. Your little boyfriend is a bit of a slut." I glared at him again.

"Go the fuck away." Ash smirked and got up.

"Just remember what I said Sebastian." I stared at him as he walked away and out of the lunchroom. A few seconds after he left Undertaker came in, his hair disheveled and his hair messed up again. I couldn't really tell from here but he looked out of breath. After he walked in another guy with blondish hair walked and he was in the same state as Undertaker. I was about to just let it off as they both ran her until the blond guy went up behind Undertaker and kissed his neck and. Undertaker smiled and turned around, pushing him away slightly. He went to point at the table that I was sitting at but I was already gone, all the way down the hall and back into the bathroom stall.

 **Author's note: Sorry if there's any mistakes, I didn't really have much time to look through it.. I mean I did but I don't feel like it xD I'll probably go through it at a later time but until then you guys can just point them out for me. Thanks babes! Love you all!**


End file.
